Grains of Sand
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Anzu had worked in the hot deserts with her family. Her siblings were sold off and she and her parents are the only ones left in her family. How will she survive the hard labor in the sun? Priest SetxAnzu


DIS: Welp, this is my first Kaiba/Anzu fic, so please be gentle. My last – and first one – I wrote sucked beyond your imagination. Anyway, I decided to make this Kaiba/Anzu fic an Ancient Egyptian one, cos once I thought of it, it would be so much easier then. Anyway, please read below and enjoy!

X

_Title: Grains of Sand_

_Genre: Angst/Romance_

_Rating: M _

_Summary: Anzu had worked in the hot deserts with her family. Her siblings were sold off and she and her parents are the only ones left in her family. How will she survive the hard labor in the sun? Priest SetxAnzu_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but I do own this plot._

_Notes/Warnings: Violence; blood; rape; beatings; Priest Set/Anzu_

X

Priest Set frowned over at the Pharaoh. His headdress was all that protected him from the hot sun. The Pharaoh, however, was bathed in shadows from the ostrich feathers the black slaves held above his head. The Pharaoh Atemu also had on the _nemes_-headcloth. Growling softly, Set gripped his triple sceptre, glowering over at the servants laboring.

"Ah!" He glanced behind him at the mud pit, seeing an elderly woman slide and fall.

"Get up!" One of the servants snarled, their whip coming down hard onto her back. "Get up, wench, unless you want more scars!" An old wound opened on her back and blood leaked down the scarred skin as she sobbed, getting up weakly.

"Stop it!" Set turned to watch the scenario play out. A young girl hurried to the elder woman's aid, helping her up. She flinched, feeling the tongue of the whip snap at her back. "Are you all right?"

"Anzu, leave me be," the woman rasped, straightening, and then wincing. "I shall be fine." Anzu looked hurt, but let go of her mother, moving away from her with tears in her eyes.

"Get back to work, all of you!" Set turned from the scene, uninterested.

"Priest Set," he turned to the slightly shortly Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh," Set bowed respectfully.

"You disapprove of my methods of punishment?" Atemu raised an eyebrow, his face suffused in the darkness of the leaves shadowing. His crimson-mauve eyes glittered suspiciously from beneath the obscurity.

"No, Pharaoh," Set smirked slightly. "I think that your methods are quite...equitable." A slow smile curved Atemu's lips upward.

"Good," Atemu moved away from him, the crook and flail clutched in his golden-ringed hands. Set glowered at his back, turning from him, gritting his teeth. It wasn't wise to believe the Pharaoh to be your enemy, however...

"High Priest!" A small boy scrambled over to him and Set lowered frigid eyes to him.

"What is it?" He snarled in his rage at Atemu. The boy winced, cowering back.

"W-we need you at th-the temple, sir," the boy bowed, trembling. Snorting, Set walked past him and with his triple sceptre, he tipped the boy over. He fell in the sand, choking on the grains. He scurried onto his feet, following after the High Priest.

X

Anzu took a deep breath, sucking in sand. Choking on it, tears coming to her eyes, she glanced over at where her mother was working. She could see the new wounds on her mother's frail body and bit her lip. She was weak, as well as her father. If someone would just buy them from these vindictive guards, they might not be so close to their death. Her siblings had been bought and Anzu was the last one left of their children. Someone had to watch them, though.

"All right, time to change shifts, you wretched slaves!" Anzu felt her blood boil at being called a slave. She knew she was a slave, but she preferred to be called a servant, if anything.

"Mother, are you all right?" Anzu asked the instant the old woman came to her.

"I just...Need some rest," she croaked. Anzu glanced around, tying to locate her father. "He's been bought."

"Oh..." Anzu guided her mother to the slave's quarters and gently laid her mother onto the makeshift bed. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get some water."

"Nngh..." Anzu hurried outside, a bucket in her hand. Taking deep breaths, she ran up the hill, before skidding down the other side towards the Nile.

"W-w-waugh!" Anzu tripped, her face slamming into the sand.

"Hm?" Anzu hesitantly raised her face and she let out a startled gasp.

"Ph-Pharaoh!" She quickly bowed down, shoving her nose in sand. She sneezed and heard his amused chuckle.

"Don't bother, m'dear," he rumbled lowly. "For now, we shall talk with each other as equals." Anzu raised her head inconspicuously, blinking her blue eyes at him.

"T-truly?" She whispered, sitting up, clutching her hands to her bosom. Atemu smiled at her, and then looked down at her bucket, before picking it up.

"Here," he offered it to her, a docile look on his face. Anzu took it leisurely, biting her lip. She inched towards the river and looked at her reflection. She sighed, thwarted at her appearance. "You can use this if you wish." Anzu jumped, turning to the Pharaoh, who held out a kerchief to her.

"Oh. Thank you," she took it, her fingertip brushing against his. He smiled lightly as she turned back to the Nile, wetting the kerchief and scrubbing furiously at her dirty face. She worked on her dirty limbs, before sighing, satisfied with her cleanliness. She'd have liked to take off her clothes and bathe completely, but she certainly wasn't going to do such a thing in front of the Pharaoh of Egypt. When she glanced behind her, he was staring lovingly up at the sky. She followed his gaze briefly, before scooping water up in the bucket. She stood up. "Um, thank you for everything, Pharaoh." She bowed and he tilted his head to the side.

"You're leaving?"

"I...I...I told my mother I would be hasten to return to her."

"Your mother," his face turned poignant. "I see. Is she sick?"

"She...Has many wounds."

"From labor?"

"I suppose so."

"Well," he turned his gaze back to the stars. "Will you return? To keep me company?" Anzu wasn't sure if she was allowed to decline. Then she remembered his words: . _"For now, we shall talk with each other as equals."_

"I...I'm not sure." She whispered, bringing her eyes to his face.

"I hope you will." Anzu inched away from him and scrambled up the hill. When she was on the top, she glanced behind her and seeing that he remained unmoving, hurried down towards the slave's quarters.

"Oh!" She glanced at the wet kerchief in her hand. Biting her lip, she wondered if she should return it. Shaking her head, she decided to think of it as a gift.

"Anzu?" Her mother croaked when she entered. "You took longer than normal."

"I apologize, mother," she sat next to her mother and rolled her on her stomach. "My hand?"

"No, dear," her mother shook her head wearily. "I'll deal with my pain on my own."

"Very well." Anzu dipped the kerchief in the cool water and ran it over her mother's bloody back. Her mother let out a whimper, the water causing the wounds to sting.

X

Anzu sighed, seeing that the Pharaoh had left. _I suppose I could bathe now..._She thought to herself. When she started to bring one of her sleeves down, she let out a yelp. Atemu blinked at her, a slight tint of red on his flesh.

"I changed my position," he pointed out to her apologetically.

"Y-you startled me, my Pharaoh!" Atemu let out a chuckle.

"My dear, _you_ startled _me_." Anzu flushed in embarrassment. "But if you, er, are so insistent on bathing, then go right ahead." He smiled suavely. "I won't look."

"Oh, well, no...It's fine." He nodded, a bit disappointed.

"I could leave, if you wish."

"No, it's fine," she sat down, dipping her feet in the cool water. "Might I ask you something?"

"Of course," he beamed at her.

"Why aren't any of your servants with you?" Atemu sighed, letting his head fall back.

"I needed a break. I'm glad it was you that had found me and not one of those abominable officials from the palace." Anzu giggled slightly. "You find me amusing?"

"You're description of them is rather funny," Anzu admitted, forgetting who he was. Atemu arched an eyebrow and Anzu stopped giggling, thinking him offended.

"Ah, you are lucky," Atemu chuckled to himself, leaning back.

"Mm," Anzu shook her head. "I don't believe so." She became solemn, letting her chin drop to her knees as she curled up, bringing her feet out of the water. A corner of Atemu's mouth tilted up.

"I must be going...?" He gave a puzzled look.

"Anzu," she told him, smiling.

"Right. I should be leaving, Anzu. I certainly hope that we can speak like equals another time." He bent down and brushed his lips over hers. "Hopefully soon." Anzu gulped, her cheeks flaming.

"Um...Yes, me too." He chuckled, before starting up the sandy hill.

X

Set frowned as the Pharaoh approached the temple.

"Everyone has been searching for you, Pharaoh."

"Have they?" Atemu sighed. "Pity." He paused. "I wouldn't want you to worry, after all, Set."

"Humph," Set glowered at him. "Pharaoh, now would not be the proper time for jokes."

"Hm," Atemu grinned, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Tomorrow I want you to bring a servant to me."

"Oh?"

"Her name is Anzu."

"Anzu," Set repeated, remembering the old woman that had been beaten in the mud pit. "When would you like this slave?"

"Tomorrow night at sun down."

"Very well."

X

"You there!" A guard shouted, pointing at Anzu.

"I guess you're being sold as well," her mother murmured, sighing.

"We shall see, mother."

"Come here!" The guard ordered. Anzu let go of the rope and hastily went to the guard. She kept her eyes to the ground, her hand on her shoulder. "The High Priest Set wishes to see you." He jerked his whip to where Set was standing impatiently. "Go."

"Yes, master," was her mutter. The guard watched her go, frowning slightly. Almost all the guards liked that little slave, because she followed orders and was good at her laboring.

"Come on," Set told her, turning. "The Pharaoh's called for you."

_The Pharaoh?_ She thought in panic. _What would he want with me?_

"Yes, m-master," was her stammered response.

X

Anzu stared, dazed at the City of the Pharaoh. Nobles, guards, priests – they were all there. They looked stunning in their rich clothing and golden jewelry.

"Hurry it up," Set ordered and she did as told, jogging slightly behind him. As they entered the palace, the servants – higher servants than her – looked on at her curiously. The guards that were supervising them snapped at them, telling them to get back to work.

_I guess that proves guards are all the same..._Anzu thought bitterly as they went up great stairs, then down a long, golden hall. They stopped at broad, thick doors. Anzu looked up at Set, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Inside," he commanded. He opened the door, nudging her with his triple sceptre and she inched into the room. He followed after her and two male servants emerged from the shadows. "Tie her down." Anzu blinked rapidly as she was shoved into the bed and her limbs were tied to the bed. She squeezed her eyes tightly, her hand twitching. She wanted to resist, but was taught not to. "Good, the Pharaoh will be with you in a minute." Set and the two servants left her alone in the room, tied to the four-poster bed.

"Anzu," Pharaoh entered and smiled grimly. "It's good to see you so soon."

"What's going on?" Anzu whispered fearfully. Atemu sat on the edge of the bed, taking her chin gently.

"You'll have to understand that my interest in you is entirely...Male." Anzu's eyes widened. "Are you pure?"

"Wh-what?" Atemu looked puzzled.

"Are you a virgin is what I mean."

"V-virgin?" _This can't be happening!_ "Yes..."

"Ah, good." Atemu brightened and he clapped his hands gleefully, his eyes darkening. "Then this will bring more pain."

"No..." Anzu clenched her eyes tightly, feeling him peel her clothes off her. "Please, don't, Pharaoh..." _It was all an act...He's not nice at all. Not at all._

X

"Set," he glanced up, seeing the Pharaoh enter.

"Are you finished all ready?" Set asked, his brows drawing down.

"Virgins are always my favorite," Atemu smiled wickedly. Set felt his stomach clench in disgust.

"I'm sure," Set grunted, turning back to his scriptures.

"I'll drop her on you." Set turned in surprise to him.

"_What_?" Atemu laughed.

"You don't have to fuck her, Set. But I think she deserves better than the pyramid building, don't you agree?"

"Sure," Set hissed through tightly gritted teeth.

"Good! I'll have a servant bring her around later on. Make sure you're here."

"Fine."

X

Set eyed the girl in the servant uniform of the temples. He circled her and she flinched as he came around to make eye contact with her.

"Fine, I'll have Bahri help you with your jobs," he informed her. Anzu just nodded weakly. His eyes narrowed on her. "_Don't_ make any mistakes. Understood?"

"Yes, m-master," she stammered.

"Good," he nodded to Bahri. "I expect you to take care of her, Bahri." Bahri, misinterpreting what he said, widened his eyes. "At her duties, Bahri," Set snapped, exasperated.

"Oh, er, of course!" Bahri took her by the arm gently, turning Anzu away from the High Priest. "You'll be working near the Sacred Lake with me," he chuckled briefly. "This temple – The Temple of Amon – is so large that it won't matter any way."

"This is all the High Priest's?" Anzu murmured in disbelief. Bahri just nodded.

"Set takes great pride in having control over this. They say that over 80,000 people work here." (A/N: That's a true fact!)

"Wow," Anzu breathed.

"Most of the temple in labyrinth, courtyards, statues, colonnades, chapels, and a bunch of buildings." Bahri grimaced. "It'd be best if you're with someone at all times, to make sure that you don't get lost or anything."

"Thank you, Bahri," Anzu murmured. _After my experience with the Pharaoh, anywhere would be better!_

"Aw," Bahri blushed. "I'm just doing my job – Anzu is it?"

"Yes," she nodded. Bahri grinned.

"Cute name," he remarked as they walked along the stone roads towards the Sacred Lake.

"When I entered the avenue was lined with sphinxes," Anzu told him thoughtfully. "Who's idea was it of this temple? It's ever so beautiful." Bahri smirked.

"It was the High Priest's. Well, the last one, at least. Set finished it off. He added the finishing touches to it."

"I haven't seen many temples, but I wager that this is the largest and most preeminent."

"You have a rather large vocabulary," Bahri eyed her. "Were you taught?"

"My elder sister taught me. She used to work in the palace."

"Does she still?" Anzu shook her head.

"She was sold." Anzu paused. "Are we allowed to go into the city, Karnak?"

"No," Bahri stopped at the Sacred Lake. "We're only allowed in the boundaries of the temple, unless the High Priest orders otherwise."

"Oh, I see."

"I heard a saying earlier," Bahri commented. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, please."

" 'The Pharaoh is like the sun, he makes Ma'at shine; the vizier is like the moon, he makes Ma'at count. Ma'at, always Ma'at, the Rule, the Law, the Justice!'" Anzu stared at him for a long time. "It's a popular saying here in Egypt, now." (A/N: Again, that is true! Read it in a history book.)

"Ma'at...Do you think it's an abstract idea, Bahri?" His eyes widened at her question.

"No, of course I don't!" He calmed down. "No one, not even the slaves, consider Ma'at an abstract idea." Anzu's lips curled upward.

"Good," she told him.

"Why?"

"My brother thought very robustly of Ma'at."

"What did he say of it?" Bahri was curious to know.

"He told me that it is the sum total of age-old traditions and customs that together guarantee the stability of Egypt." Bahri laughed.

"Of that, he is right, I assure you!" Bahri grinned at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Thankfully, the Pharaoh has not yet muddled in that."

"Ma'at cannot be changed," Anzu assured him. "Um, Bahri?"

"Yes, Anzu?"

"What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Keep the foolish farmers from the Sacred Lake." Bahri scowled. "So many of the servants have tried bathing in the Sacred Lake, it deprives them of what respect they have left."

"That is rather harsh, Bahri."

"The Sacred Lake is a symbol of our creation, Anzu. Those slaves shouldn't try to foul its pure waters." Anzu brought her eyes to the clear water and silently agreed with Bahri.

X

The next night, Anzu found a small sheet of papyrus near her breakfast. She knew it had been Bahri who had delivered her breakfast. Opening the small folding papyrus, she read:

_One alone is my beloved more gracious than all other women. . . . _

Shining, precious, white of skin, lovely of eyes when gazing. Sweet her lips when speaking, she had no excess of words. Long of neck, white of breasts, her hair true lapis lazuli.

Anzu felt her cheeks go hot, feeling flattered. The poem (A/N: that's how poems were back then) was so loving, so sweet and so...Well, _personal_.

"Anzu?" Bahri popped his head in, curious. "Are you almost finished with breakfast?"

"Did you...?" His eyes flickered to the papyrus in her hand.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"It's very...Romantic." He nervously glanced behind him.

"Good," he said hastily. "I...I love this girl and I want her to be...impressed."

"Oh, Bahri!" Anzu clapped her hands, her eyes brightening. "Does she work at the temple?" He nodded mutely, blushing. "That's wonderful! You could have just told me bluntly, though." He shrugged.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A dry voice spoke from behind them. Anzu and Bahri jumped and turned to see Set, looking warily at them. "Bahri," he nodded outside. "I need to have a word with Anzu." When Bahri was gone, Anzu huddled into a ball, pressing her knees to her chest, nervous. "Have you been feeling sick lately?"

"Sick? No..." She paused. "No, master."

"You won't be needing to call me that, Anzu," Set informed her.

"Is there a reason you wanted to, er, know?"

"Just making sure that you're not pregnant." Anzu's eyes widened and her cheeks went hot. "Atemu told me what he..." Set frowned harder. "Did to you." He finished.

"I feel so humiliated," Anzu buried her face in her arms. Set grimaced, ignoring her muffled sobs. When she lifted her head, she wiped her tears away. "I'm not," she assured him, sniffling.

"Hm, I see." He observed his triple sceptre momentarily, before bringing his aloof cobalt eyes to her. "From now on, you'll be my assistant."

"You're...But I've barely been here," Anzu murmured softly.

"True, but you're getting a mite too close to Bahri," he told her, and pointed his sceptre at her. She flinched.

"All right," she capitulated, sighing slightly. He smirked.

"Good then," he nodded to her breakfast. "Hurry with that and meet me outside."

"Okay," Anzu responded, picking up her tray.

X

Set had to hand it to the young servant. She was obedient, intelligent (one thing Set liked above all), had a good sense of humor (unlike him), and was a hard worker. He edited out the fact that she was cute, merely because that had nothing to do with work. He refused to let his mind dwell on it any further. After Set considered it, in a fortnight (two weeks), he decided that Anzu deserved a gift. Some kind of gift to congratulate the young female at her hard laboring.

"H-High Priest!" The merchant gulped, staring with wide-eyes at Set. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for an amulet..." Set paused, contemplating. "For a woman, in fact." The merchant blinked.

"Oh, um..." He looked at his items and picked up an amulet of Bastet, the cat goddess and daughter of Ra. "Most women appreciate this one." He held the golden amulet up and Set considered buying it.

"All right," Set decided, "I'll buy it." The merchant smiled.

"Good," he glanced slyly at the taller male. "Are you buying it for a lover?" Set snorted.

"Not likely. Simply a gift of saying a job well done."

"Eh?" The merchant shook his head, shrugging, watching Set stroll away from his booth.

X

Anzu gently set the _Usciabti _down, having just received it from the artist.

"The artist did a beautiful job of it," Anzu murmured, setting it near others. The Temple of Amon often sold _Usciabti's _for when someone passed to the afterlife.

"Anzu," she turned.

"Oh!" She bowed hastily. "An artist just dropped off a _Usciabti_. It looks lovely, doesn't it?" Set's gaze slid over to where Anzu had gestured.

"Yes, it is, I suppose," he took out the amulet and offered it to her. She stared at it. "It's for you. In saying a job well job," he repeated the words he had spoken to the marketer earlier that day.

"Oh, thank you. But, um, am I allowed to accept such a gift?" Set's brow arched upward.

"Either you take it or you don't, it's up to you," Set grunted.

"Uh, okay," she took it rather hesitantly and slid it on her upper arm. "It's exquisite!"

"Hm," he simply nodded his head. "Where is Bahri, do you know?"

"Bahri – " Anzu broke off, looking embarrassed.

"What?"

"He left since he was done with his duties. He went to give a poem to a girl he liked." She fingered the amulet fondly. Set watched her, glad that she liked it so much.

"Right, well, when he gets back tell him to talk to me in the morning."

"All right," he turned and started towards his room. "Thank you, again, Priest Set."

"Mm hm."

X

Anzu sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. She wondered how her mother was. _Probably much worse than me..._Anzu thought, her eyes becoming wet with tears. She petted her amulet lightly. The coolness of the cold reassured her and she sighed, bringing the records of the livestock.

"You're crying," Set told her bluntly from her side. She blinked back her tears and stared up at him. She thought a flash of compassion crossed his antagonistic features.

"It's nothing," she assured him. "I was just thinking of my mother."

"Oh...Her." Set grimaced and Anzu noticed.

"You know of her whereabouts?"

"I know something of her, yes," Set admitted.

"Please tell me!" Anzu implored.

"You won't like it," Set informed her, frowning.

"I don't care."

"Fine," Set turned abruptly towards one of the small alleys, leaning against the wall. "She died from over exhilaration."

"You mean...She worked so hard that...?"

"Yes." Anzu broke into tears, her shoulders shaking. She had dropped the papyrus, but didn't seem to notice. Set hesitated, uncomfortable, before taking Anzu into his arms. She sobbed into his warm chest, her body trembling.

"I-I didn't e-even get t-to s-say goodbye!" She rubbed her tearstained cheek against the bare skin of Set's chest. (Merely because they didn't really wear shirts back then. You'd be lucky to see a woman with a shirt on for Ra's sakes! And yes, Anzu _does_ have a shirt on...Well, a tunic.)

"Anzu," Set took her chin softly. "She was old, you can't alter what the god's do."

"She was burned, wasn't she?"

"I don't know. I only know that she died and how she did." Anzu sniffed and rested her cheek back on his skin, staring down the alley, a lone tear gliding down her skin. She half-expected Set to shove her away, but he kept his arms around her diminutive form. "Come on, we have things to accomplish." She simply nodded, pulling away from him and collecting the papyrus roll off the sandy ground.

"Yes," she murmured, "let's."

X

Set stared at the shining waters of the Sacred Lake, frowning to himself. He had always been a man that was motivated by work. He had always believed that women and anything that involved women was foolish. He didn't like the idea of him actually beginning to be attracted to Anzu, who was a servant.

"High Priest, you wished to see me?" Bahri murmured, walking over to him anxiously. Set stared at the clear water for a couple more seconds, before moving his gaze over to Bahri. It was obvious that the younger male had done more than give his lover a poem.

"Mm hm," Set confirmed, turning to him, glowering slightly. "You left a few nights ago. Without a my consent?" Bahri winced.

"Yes," he muttered.

"And you didn't come back until this morning?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"I was with a...a...friend."

"Anzu told me otherwise," Set informed him, frowning at the obvious lie. Bahri paled a bit and flushed.

"I went to see a girl."

"I see. That you...love."

"Yes..." Set didn't reply that time. He dropped his eyes to his triple sceptre and stared at it. "Is there something amiss?"

"Hm..." Set didn't reply. He merely stared at his sceptre. "I think...I love Anzu." Bahri looked startled at the declaration. Set shot him a sharp look and Bahri simply flushed.

"But she is a servant," Bahri murmured. "Nothing is allowed between superior and slave, Priest Set."

"Perhaps," Set rubbed his thumb along the sceptre, silent. "Why did it take you so long to get back, Bahri?" The male blushed redder and turned his eyes from Set. "Ah."

"It's hard to resist a beautiful woman," Bahri mumbled in embarrassment. "She is just that." The servant raised his eyes to Set. He couldn't read the High Priest's expression. He eyed him and saw Set's thumb move along the gold of the sceptre as he thought.

"Yes," the elder male murmured after awhile. "She is."

"Wh-what?" Bahri's eyes widened.

"Anzu," Set told him, scowling. Bahri gave a look of embarrassment.

"Beg pardon!"

"Get back to your job and don't leave to your love unless I give you acquiescence." Bahri nodded mutely. He might not know what 'acquiescence' meant, but he was guessing it meant 'permission'.

X

Anzu fingered her amulet as she sat in the sand, staring as the sun dropped over the sandy hills.

"Hm," she heard the grunt behind her and turned to see Set glowering over at the sun.

"You look furious!" Anzu gasped, her eyes widening. Set glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Nonsense. Why should that damnable Pharaoh make me pissed?" He was growling now. Anzu flinched as he slumped on the sand, glowering out at the lands of the temple. Anzu crawled over to him and laid a hand on his arm.

"What did he do?" She inquired. Set snorted.

"Being a dumbass, as always. If he keeps raping everyone woman in Egypt, there's going to be a rebellion against him."

"But why does that matter to you?"

"He asked for you again." Anzu tensed. "I told him to go to hell." She smiled shyly.

"You might get in trouble, though."

"I doubt it," Set laid down in the sand, sighing. "I've said worse. He laughed in my face today!"

_So that's why he's angry_, Anzu concluded and laid next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her briefly, before encircling his arms around her.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Hm." When she tilted her head to look up at him, his mouth covered hers. She tingled with delight and she kissed him back. His tongue slid into the sweet depths of her mouth, massaging her tongue. She felt her body heat up with fervor. Sliding her arms around his neck, she brought her body more close to his. Set drew away, kissing her forehead gently. She snuggled close to him, sighing. "I think I love you, Anzu."

"Mm, I _know_ I love you." Anzu gave him a dazzling smile, her eyes twinkling. He chuckled, kissing her once more.

X

Bahri entered the Pharaoh's chambers, frowning. His eyes were cold and narrowed.

"Pharaoh."

"Eh?" Atemu pulled away from the girl that was tied on the bed. She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. When she saw Bahri, she gasped.

"Bahri!" His lover shrieked with hope. He glanced at her and cast a careless look her way. Seeing that he wasn't going to help her, the girl started to sob hysterically.

"Well?" Atemu tilted his head in a curious manner.

"Set and Anzu have..." He suddenly looked uncomfortable. Atemu's eyes narrowed.

"Had premarital sex?" Atemu suggested. Bahri merely nodded. Atemu let out an inane snicker. "I would never have thought that Set of all people would fall in love with a servant."

"Love comes at you unexpectedly," Bahri told him casually, shrugging.

"Humph!" Atemu snorted. "I bet." Bahri frowned at the fact that Atemu was disbelieving.

_Then again, he is an asshole, not to mention a rapist. He wouldn't understand._ Bahri glanced at the panic-stricken girl on the bed. _Clair..._

X

Set frowned, noticing all to well the Pharaoh with his guards.

"What the hell?" A servant muttered, pausing in their work. "High Priest...?"

"I wonder how they found out?" Set thought aloud. Then he glanced around. _Bahri, you deceiving bastard!_

"Set," Anzu touched his arm, concern written all over her face.

"Yes?"

"Are they...I mean did someone...?"

"Yes and Bahri did."

"Bahri!" Anzu exclaimed in disbelief.

"Bahri," Set confirmed.

"No...He didn't know! He was hardly around." Set didn't reply. "Unless he was spying."

"Bingo," Set grunted. Anzu clutched his arm, tears in her eyes.

"Wh-what'll we do?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"Set!" He spread his hands out helplessly.

"I really don't Anzu. We'll have to plan as we go."

X

Atemu slammed into the main part of the temple and saw Set standing there with his arms crossed. The Pharaoh smirked and made a gesture to the guards.

"We're taking over this temple, Set." Atemu announced. Many of the servants looked stricken with horror. "I heard from a little birdy that you have exposed your...ardor for Anzu." He smirked at Set's frigid expression. "Very fervently and intimately, I might add."

"What's your point?" Set asked in an unconcerned tone. Anzu peeked out from behind him and Atemu's smirk widened.

"My point is that a relationship between servant and master is inadmissible."

"What do you intend on doing about it?" Set demanded arrogantly.

"I intend on killing her," he nodded to Anzu.

"Do you now? You'll have to get past me, then." Atemu smirked.

"Very well," Atemu took out his sceptre, the sharp end protruding. Set motioned to one of the servants and they handed him his sceptre, the three rings sharp. "Ready?"

"I would think it's obvious," Set snorted and they lunged at each other. Each time, their sceptre's clanged angrily against each other's. Anzu watched in horror as Yami finally got a clear shot and he took advantage of it. He pulled his arm back and slammed it hard across the High Priest's head. Atemu watched him fall, unconscious.

"Good, he's out of the way." He advanced on Anzu, the sharp end of his sceptre pointed at her. "Now for you."

"N-Noooo!"

X

Set woke, feeling his head throbbing angrily. Servants were in a bustle a bit away from him.

"High Priest," a young girl bowed, seeing him waken.

"What are they doing over there?" He sat up. "Where's Anzu? Don't tell me..." The girl glanced over at the crowd of people.

"Atemu hacked at her. They're covering her. My condolences, High Priest," she bowed and Set watched the servants take Anzu's cut up body out, the blanket covering her. Set saw a gold loop glinting in the puddle of blood and he picked it up, staring at the amulet.

"Damn him...DAMN HIM TO HELL!"

X

Five years later...

Bahri gulped, seeing Set standing watch over the servants. He wasn't sure what the High Priest was looking for, but he had a feeling it wasn't what the guards were looking for out in the mud pit.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Set snarled when Bahri came up to him.

"I'm sorry, Set, I really am. Clair...My lover, she died as well."

"I don't give a shit," Set turned to him, glaring harshly. "Get out of my sight, Bahri before I slice your head off and keep it as a trophy." Bahri's eyes widened and he quickly left, bowing slightly.

"I'm sorry, truly."

"Sure you are, you bastard," Set muttered when Bahri was gone. Even after so many years, he couldn't quite contain the hate he felt for the world. Even more, for Pharaoh Atemu.

"Ow!" Set stared at the woman that had fallen. A young girl who didn't know any better went to her aid.

"Mama?"

Snap! 

The girl flinched, hurrying back to work. Set gave a sad chuckle.

"Right back where I started, eh Anzu?" He stroked the amulet that hung on his belt.

Mm hm.

X

DIS: Welp, there you have it people! How did you all like it? I hope it was good! I know it was long. Pretty much all the information of Egypt I put in here is real. Anyway, please review! Ciao!


End file.
